


Does Your Brother Know?

by DecemberKat



Category: Code Black
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Coming Out, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 01:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10206401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecemberKat/pseuds/DecemberKat
Summary: Mike finds out about Mario and his brother. It goes better than expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is an ABBA reference. No, I'm not proud of it.

It was mornings like these that Mario lived for. Their one day off that week, nowhere to be, nothing to do but stay in bed, Angus thrusting up into him, pale skin slick with sweat, his lips trailing kisses down Mario’s neck and jawline.

Then, there came a knock. Mario went shock still and Angus pulled back a bit to check in with him.

“Something wrong?” he asked. The knock came again, louder this time, and Angus swore softly and pulled out completely. “Jesus, I forgot. I was supposed to meet Mike for breakfast.” Mario sighed and got up as well.

“Seriously?”

“He's my brother, Mario! Now that he's in the psych department, we haven't been able to get together for over a month!”

“Hey, I know you're in there, man!” Mike called from outside the front door. “C’mon, you gotta girl in there?” Angus snickered in spite of himself and Mario scowled.

“Not funny,” he muttered as he grabbed his boxers up from where they lay on the floor. “Besides, it's time we started telling people anyway.” Angus nearly did a double take.

“What? You were the one who wanted to keep it a secret!” Mario shrugged and slipped into his shirt.

“It took me a while,” he admitted. “...now I'm okay with it.” Angus stared at his boyfriend, wide-eyed.

“You sure?”

“Yeah,” Mario replied, giving him a peck on the cheek. “I am.” After a moment he added, “But maybe you should go first. Just in case.” Angus smiled.

“Sure.” With that Angus left the bedroom and walked down the hall towards the front door. The apartment’s walls were thin, so Mario was able to hear every word of the Leighton brothers’ conversation.

“Hey, what’s up? You didn’t forget about me, did you?” Mike teased.

“Course not,” Angus replied, closing the door behind him. “I was sleeping.”

“Rrrright. Who’s the lucky lady?” There was a moment of silence as Mario heard the cluttering of Angus getting out an extra coffee mug for his brother.

“Um…”

“Let me guess: Noa?” Mario chuckled as he finally joined the two brothers in the kitchen.

“Not unless I changed my name recently.” he said, pouring himself a cup of coffee. He watched Mike’s eyes widen and his jaw drop. Mario braced himself and scooted between Angus and his brother, just in case. Mike had always seemed like a good person, but he wanted to be able to take the brunt of any negativity, just in case.

Angus deserved that much.

Mario’s fears were assuaged when Mike got up with a shit-eating grin spreading across his face. He wrapped his arms around his younger brother and gave him a pat on the back, ignoring Mario completely for the moment.

“How long have you guys been together?” he asked when he let go. Mario let go of a breath he hadn’t even realized he’d been holding.

“Seven months.” he replied. Mike laughed incredulously.

“W-why didn’t you guys tell me sooner?” Angus opened his mouth and closed it again, shrugging.

“Didn’t want to jinx it, I guess.” Mario said smoothly. Mike looked back at his brother, who was developing a rather impressive splotch of red and pink across his cheeks.

“Mario’s not out yet,” Angus said a little more quietly. “We just… we just wanted to…” He floundered for words. Mario tried to avoid Mike’s pitying gaze by pouring himself another cup of coffee.

“Your brother’s something special.” Mario said quietly. “I didn't want to ruin it by letting people know too soon. I just… wanted to see where it goes.” By now Angus was gazing at his boyfriend with a mixture of embarrassment and adoration that Mario had always found so endearing. Mike, meanwhile, appeared to be chewing over the men's words, Mario’s especially. After a moment, he spoke.

“Alright,” he said. “I'm glad you two are happy together. But,” he added to Mario. “If you ever hurt him they're never gonna find the body.” Angus groaned while Mario saluted him with his mug.

“Yes sir,” he said with a sly grin. “But you might have to get in line behind Malaya.”

“You told Malaya before you told me??”


End file.
